


In the beginning....

by Closetfujoshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, Naruto gets a fan girl, all in good fun, scifi, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi
Summary: A mutant from another dimension crashed into the world of Naruto.





	In the beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and rewatching Naruto and cinematic clips from Halo.

“Mayday! Mayday! F.R.W.R.D.Un.T.O.D.W.N. requesting immediate back-up!”  
“-engaging hostiles-”  
“-Quadrant 7 Kuyper belt!”  
“Ship compromised! Hostiles boarding!”  
“Abort! Abort!”  
And then Rachel woke up, bolting upright. She frantically surveyed her room for any hostiles while she pushed down the panic. The nanites in her blood hummed in preparation for an attack. As usual, there was no one. Her dingy one room apartment was the same dingy apartment she had been using for the past months. It’s been almost a year since she arrived in this strange world. When she got sucked into the black hole, she was prepared to die. Expected it, really. But the 5 nuclear reactors of her ship exploding propelled her out of the whole thing and she crash landed on a mountain top, closer to the crater than was safe.  
80 % of the nannites she had in her blood was burned down pre-crash while 15 % short-circuited once the escape pod entered the atmosphere. The remaining 5% went through overdrive as it frantically repaired her body. Something must have gone wrong and the damn things went for an alternative to healing her. Rachel woke up 3 days later, groggy, covered in soot, grime and other bodily fluids, and in her 5-year-old body. Birds flew away in fright at the high pitched scream that erupted from her. It didn’t take long for someone to find her, as she stripped down and scrubbed her skin, frowning at the stubborn patch of soot that clung to her ankle.  
She frowned and squinted at the blue-black-green-silver humanoid forms as she twisted the end of her skirt/t-shirt, squeezing water from it. She really needs to find herself a pair of glasses. Her blurry vision will be fatal to her survival.  
The BBGS form stepped forward and kneeled down. She tilted her head in curiousity. BBGS form were human. It started to speak in a language she couldn’t speak though she recognized the language.  
Warily, she took a step forward towards the kneeling human. She could see that he was trying to appear harmless. Now that she was a few feet away from him, she could see that he had some sort of bandana with a metal plate on his head. He kept talking, sounded like questions, but she merely looked at him blankly to convey that she had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed after awhile. He somehow produced a bar of what smelled to be chocolate out of thin air. He chuckled at the narrow eyed look she gave him while she tentatively reached a hand to take it from his outstretched hand. Sniffing at it and finding it free from anything, she took a tentative bite, and then pocketed the whole thing for later.  
He kept talking and this time he illustrated his intent with a piece of stick and the dirt. It appears he wanted to take her to a nearby town? He had no artistic skill whatsoever so he may have been describing her torture for all she knew.  
She shrugged and took the hand he was offering. She tensed when she felt him tighten his grip on her as he carried her in his arms. She couldn’t fully suppress a yelp when he jumped up with enough force that he actually reached the branches. Her brain raced at the implication that the natives were enhanced. Like her. She was prepared when they descended in the outskirts of a town.   
She soon realized that there were other colorful blobs wearing the same bandana the gray haired man who was carrying her had. She took naps to go through the entire database of her ship before she jumped into the escape pod while she waited for the other adults to decide what to do with her. She was barely scrapping the tip of the iceberg and processing was slow especially now that she’d been demoted to her mutant body pre-enhancement.  
Though the amount of sitters that she had increased, she preferred the silver one. He was powerful. She could feel the electricity that hummed underneath his skin and she discreetly started to take in minute amounts of it. Enough to start building up and making some adjustments to her newly formed nanites.   
A few days later, she was left to the care of one of the older women and she waved goodbye to the team she met.  
After a few days after, with subtle use of her nanites, she managed to erase her caretaker’s memory of her, and copying her memories pertaining to language and pertinent info. Grabbing a cloak and a bag full of provisions and clothes, she walked out of the small town.  
She knew she couldn’t go back to whatever side of the galaxy she belonged to. The technology here was a combination of ridiculously outdated and functionally modern, and from what she understood, the natives hadn’t even started properly exploring their solar system.  
She may have the body of a child but it was unacceptable for her to be stuck in a situation where she’d be tied down due to poverty. Before she was a soldier, she earned her way and she was used to her independence.  
Once she was a few miles of the town, she took out a small bundle which wrapped a hair sample she managed to discreetly pull out of the silver-haired shinobi that she met. Placing it on her tongue, she readied the last of her untainted nanites and directed it to read the genes and mimic it. If everything went according to plan, she’d have half of chromosomes of that man, and her features would change accordingly. Her body would slowly adapt and perhaps, she’d be able to unlock her emotions. She didn’t want to raise suspicion and a 5-year old acting like an unfeeling capable robot was a sure way of landing unto a dissection table.  
+++++++  
A month’s passed since she went on the road, and she’s started to acclimate to the addition to her genes. She had plain black-hair and black eyes back and darker skin tone. Now, she had fair skin and her hair had strands of pure-Silver, enough to actually be notable. Her eyes didn’t change though but there were flecks of blue that it actually made her stare at herself when she looked at the mirror. She had no idea if her facial structure changed since the silver-haired ninja covered 70% of his face. The major change in her though was that her body started producing a power source. When she asked an old retired shinobi she encountered, she evidently developed a chakra system similar to that of a newborn baby.  
She was a few miles from Konoha and she made a mental list of the things she needed to check out if she really was going to live in that ninjas village. Konohagakure often came up into her subtle data gathering as the most peaceful of all the Hidden Villages and though differing opinions were biased, the consensus was that the village produced strong soldiers and most importantly, it was secure. And they were quite lenient with children.  
She was brought out of her musing when it was her turn to step up to the gate guards. She pulled out her travel documents, ignoring the way she could feel a pair of eyes watching her.  
“Land of Rivers, huh? Aren’t you a long way from home, little lady? And without an escort, too.”  
She shrugged as she looked around her, curious.  
“I came with a caravan passing through.” She answered, not really paying attention to them. Her ADHD acting up.  
“Well then, you’re free to go.” He handed back her documents.  
“Thanks.” She answered with a hasty bow before moving inside, ignoring the ping at the back of her mind, alerting her of a tail.  
She went straight to the publishing company. She managed to win a recommendation letter from a known publicist so that her book would be published. When she managed to activate the emotional center of her brain, she got hooked on one of the many books archived in the database of her mind. She was actually quite relieved to feel her emotions, even if it made her go back to being a hyperactive brat.  
The book she wanted to publish was difficult to translate but she did it. Once she was done and the contract her publicist did with her was signed, she made her way to find a cheap and secure apartment to live in. The money she acquired from exchanging a few gemstones she managed to find with using her database was enough to get her one as well as a few necessities. She even made a general To-Do List which she posted on her fridge. She went to sleep and deliberately ignored her tail as he snuck in and investigated her room. Not that he’d find anything incriminating. She had purposely destroyed anything that would be out of place.  
It took a couple months but the eyes that often tailed her left. The higher ups probably thought to assign the guy something that would be a bit more productive than to watch over a child’s life who spent the majority of their time painting, sketching, and utterly fail at baking.  
About 3 months has passed and the school year was to start in a week when she was summoned to the Kage tower.  
The Hokage informed her personally, that she had the option of entering the Academy if she wanted. Her blunt and immediate refusal made the corner of his mouth quirk up.  
“I don’t like pain.” She reasoned before pausing to think. “Though, I think I would prefer to go to civilian school. Or maybe take a placement exam if there is such a thing. School sucks and I’d be miserable if I spend years in it.”  
“I’ll have one of the chunnin make arrangements.”   
“Oh, thank you kindly.” She bowed to him in gratitude. A few days later, she left the Hokage half a dozen sandwiches of different flavors ranging from healthy to meaty in return.   
Her publicist was ecstatic at how popular my first book was, though she was confused why I didn’t want my name on it. J.K.Rowling was an amazing author and I was not going to disregard her effort. Besides, I was reaping the benefits so it was still a win for me. She was steadily gaining a substantial fortune. She moved into a small home, near the Uchiha District. It was ridiculously cheap and it was big enough that she can have a few rooms as a workstation, a guest room and an office area and maybe a music room.  
Since she was so close to the Uchiha District, she knew that she’d eventually run to the famed Last Loyal Uchiha. What she didn’t take into account was that he’d be barging in through her door while she valiantly tried to put out the fire in her oven. Maybe she shouldn’t have been scribbling down the translation for the draft of the 2nd book after taking out her stuffed tomatoes. Getting distracted enough to not notice her oven burning may kill her someday.  
He scowled at her and she could practically feel the lecture on his tongue so she cut him off by quickly shoving unto him a bento full of tomatoes. She had nothing on hand, and the tomatoes were on sale. She couldn’t help herself but make a few purchases. Maybe she should make spaghetti sauce or Alfredo Sauce.  
She was already scrambling to get the ingredients to make homemade pasta and she completely forgot about the boy in her kitchen. He watched her as she almost toppled over her chair as she hauled the flour unto the table. She was younger than he thought. He was aware that he had a new neighbor but this was the first time he’s actually seen her up close. He left shortly after, with the bag of tomatoes. In the morning, he’ll wake up to the sound of a knock on the gates. He’d wait until he’d hear footsteps walking away before he’ll open the door. Outside, an inconspicuous container filled with noodles and red sauce was left on his doorstep. Team Seven would later point out a suspicious stain of red on the edge of his collar.  
++++++++++  
“You’re baking.”  
Rachel looked up from her kneading of the dough. Uchiha Sasuke levelled an unimpressed face at the flour filled mess that used to be her apron. Since the whole oven burning event, the two had a mutual silent agreement. He’d come save her from her culinary foray and she’d leave him some homemade food.  
“I’m trying to knead this stupid piece of dough until I’m satisfied.” She corrected as she put her weight unto pressing said dough. Her arms were shaking from the effort. She may have to rethink of making pizza.  
“Satisfied that you beat it into submission?”   
She mock-frowned at him. She almost had a heart attack when she found out the sullen boy actually had a sense of humor.  
“You’re laughing now but this is going to be our dinner.” She informed him haughtily before turning her attention back to the dough. The invite was sudden and she was giving him an out.   
“Move.” He said after he washed and dried his hands, taking over for her. She jumped down from her stool, instructing him to keep kneading until he felt it firm in his hands. She went to get the sauce and chopped up the toppings. The two worked in comfortable silence. This would be start of many.  
+++++++++++  
“I need to borrow your hand.”  
Sasuke didn’t bat an eye as he jumped down from the tree branch he was lounging on. Team Seven watched as he sat down on the base of the tree where a tiny 9 year old girl sat beside him. She placed a sketchpad on her lap and began sketching Sasuke’s hand with a terrifying amount of focus. It only took her about 15 minutes or so before she nodded to herself, and absentmindedly handed him the bag she carried with her. Sasuke raised a brow at her when he pulled out bread from it.  
“It was one time. One time.” She declared with a threatening jab in his direction.   
He scoffed. She stomped away from him muttering under her breath.  
Their jounin-sensei took note that Sasuke kept his eyes on the girl until she turned the corner.  
“Oi teme. Who was that?” Naruto asked.  
“Neighbor.”  
“Oh, what’s her name?” Sakura tentatively asked.  
She got a glare instead.  
Training continued but Kakashi’s interest was piqued.  
++++++++  
Her body sucks. It’s been barely 48 hours since she last slept and she already felt extremely shitty. She didn’t even have the energy to cook for herself. Ichiraku was the only thing she found herself wanting to eat.  
“Rough day?” Ayame-san asked the drooping girl at the corner of the stall.  
Her response was a frustrated groan. The older girl gave her a commiserating pat as she placed her order in front of her. The pounding headache behind her eyeballs lessened as she sluggishly ate the ramen. She didn’t even finish it, placing some money on the table, not even bothering to count. She massaged her aching head as she ducked out. She was so out of it. She didn’t even see Team Seven in front of her.  
“You look like shit.” Sasuke said with all the tact of blind rhino in a china shop.  
“You really know how to make a girl feel special, Sasuke.” She replied opening an eye in his direction.  
“It’s the truth.” He answered with a shrug.  
“Your biased against me.” She pointed out. “Of course I look like shit to you every day. And I’m pretty sure you’re asexual or at least pansexual. You may acknowledge other people of their beauty but your brain wouldn’t compute the same sentiment in my direction.”  
He raised an elegant brow at her. She took it as her cue to elaborate.  
“Sexuality has a broad range, you know. I believe you’re one of those who don’t particularly care for the physicality of your partners, rather, you tend to view another sexually once you established a deep emotional connection to him/her.” She elaborated without any other prompting, completely disregarding the fact that there were other people within hearing range.  
“For example, the pinkette over there has somewhat symmetrical facial features, you acknowledge it, but it’s merely a blip on your radar. Fleeting and not as notable as one would think.” She explained before her eyes landed on the blonde. Naruto tensed as he braced for the inevitable hate civilians often levelled in his direction.  
Rachel squealed not unlike a fan girl. The four blinked.  
“Oh my god! You have the most beautiful set of eyes I’ve ever seen!”  
If Sasuke didn’t held her back, the girl may have thrown herself unto Naruto, who looked quite shocked at the reaction.  
“Sasuke, let go of me! You don’t understand! He’s perfect!” She tried to squirm away from the boy’s hold.  
“Seems like you found yourself a fangirl, Naruto.” Kakashi eye-smiled down at the blushing dumbfounded boy.  
“Behave.” Sasuke glared down at his hyperactive neighbor who was trying to look over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his blonde teammate. Kakashi-sensei was of no help and was just giggling to the side. The Uchiha never would have imagined he’d someday be keeping a fangirl at bay.  
“You have to introduce me.” She demanded.  
“No.” He didn’t wait for her to retort and simply slung her over his shoulder like a sack of rice, escaping immediately.  
The rest of Team Seven stared wide eyed at the retreating form of their team mate as he and the little girl bickered not unlike siblings. Sasuke was someone’s big brother though he would never voice it out loud.


End file.
